


Carte Blanch

by fhclause



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhclause/pseuds/fhclause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, so this is what freedom feels like. Chaotic, but fun at the same time. Or is it only because of her who always led him a merry dance? AU FerrisWheelshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Carte Blanch**

_Pokémon Black/White © Nintendo_

_Carte Blanch © fhclause_

A groan escaped her lips when an incessant knocking on her room window was heard. Her sleepy blue eyes peeked out from heavy eyelids and spotted a Pidove outside on the windowsill. She chuckled tiredly before standing up, walking towards her desk as she rubbed away the lingering sleepiness from her eyes and fished out a couple of Oran berries from her bag. With a smile, she skipped towards the window, opened it and offered the Pokémon the berries on her palm. 

"Thanks for waking me up as usual, Pidove." The Pidove cooed at her before pecking the berries. 

"Touko! Breakfast is ready!" 

"Coming!" Touko answered her mother downstairs before putting the berries besides the wild Pidove. She scratched its head gently. "I'll leave these here. Enjoy the berries!" 

As she padded downstairs, her twin brother, Touya, glanced up from his C-Gear and smirked. "Morning, sleepyhead. I was just about to pull you from bed if you're still asleep." 

Touko stuck her tongue out but quickly covered it with a smile when her mother set the last meal on the table. "Morning, mom." 

"Good morning, dear. Touya, please stop playing with your C-Gear. Where is your manner?" 

"Oops. Sorry, mom," Touya quickly turned it off and clasped his hand together. "Let's eat!" The other two did the same before digging in. There were random chatters and soft laughter during the whole meal, before Touya perked up in the middle of munching a rolled egg. "Oh, mom. Forgot to tell you. I'm bringing someone to dinner tonight." 

His mother stared at him before smiling widely. "Oh, my. A girlfriend?" 

"Huh? What? No! It's a guy!" 

She blinked before smiling reassuringly. "Oh, Touya. You know I would never judge you." 

"What? No! Mom—" Touya palmed his face and glared through his fingers when he heard his twin sister snickered. He sighed. "Mom, he's a friend. I met him at the Pokémon League. Through Alder." 

"Alder?" 

"Yeah. They were talking right before I challenged Alder for the champion title." It had been a week since Touya became the newest Unova's Champion. Touko always thought her brother's life was going to change drastically after the battle—for being a champion and all—but the only thing that was impressionable enough after the event was that Touya was able to meet the king of Unova. But she remembered how he faked a dramatic shudder and called King Ghetsis 'evil-looking and sounds like a villain'. Other than the occasional visit to the Pokémon League to battle other trainers who challenged him, Touya was practically the same dork of a brother. Her brother shrugged as if he read her mind. "The guy stayed to watch the battle and when we were finished, Alder introduced me to him." 

"Why was he there?" Touko asked. 

"Hmm? Oh…" Touya scratched his cheek. "Let's just say he's…new around here." 

She quirked an eyebrow. "You mean, he just moved to Unova?" 

"Yeah, you could say that." Touko frowned at that vague answer, but he continued, "He's actually trying to find a place to stay. I recommended Nuvema because the rent is cheaper here, but we're gonna go around Unova today to see other places first." 

Their mother clasped her hand in excitement. "Well, tell your friend he's more than welcome to come here." 

"Thanks, mom." 

Touko, who was still unsatisfied, dug for more information. "What's he like?" 

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms. "Weird, but overall a nice guy." 

Touko rolled her eyes. "As always, your description skill fails you, brother." 

Her brother smirked and pointed his chopsticks at her. "Come to think of it, he's as weird as you." 

"Hey!" 

"Now, now, you two. Rather than fighting, use that energy to clean the table, please," their mother interjected calmly. 

It was a quick chore and right after they put away the last plate on the drying rack, Touya's Xtransceiver rang. "Oh, it's N." 

"N?" 

"Yeah, the guy I was talking about." Touko's brow shot up. His name was N? Seriously? But before she could question it, her brother flashed a grin at their mother and ruffled Touko's hair. She grumbled and righted her hair with her fingers as she watched her brother ran for the door. Her mother followed after him with a more sedate pace and left the door opened. Touya called his Braviary out and climbed on his back. "I'm gonna head out now. See ya later!" 

"Be careful!" Her mother waved at the receding shadow in the sky that was quickly obscured by the clouds. She then turned to Touko with a smile. "A guest! I wonder, what I should cook tonight? What do you think, dear?" 

Touko smiled back. Any questions about this 'N' would be answered tonight anyway. Now, it was time to humour her mother and help her plan the menu to be the 'best dishes in Unova even the royal chefs can't compete'. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soft green eyelashes fluttered open and was quickly greeted by a mischievous pair of blue eyes. N chuckled softly and scooped the small Pokémon crawling on his chest. "Zorua, you always like to mess with my nap, don't you?" The Pokémon growled in agreement and purred as he scratched it behind its ear. A sudden whoosh of wind blew from behind and N glanced back. A Braviary descended with a familiar trainer on his back, so he stood up and walked towards them. 

"Seriously, N," Touya started without preamble. "Out of all places, Pinwheel Forest? You're lucky that I didn't get lost." 

N smiled. "Apologies, my friend. I wasn't aware of your lack of sense of direction. Perhaps next time, we rendezvous in the Desert Resort instead?" 

Touya's eyes narrowed. "Is that sarcasm I hear? I should leave you here; hungry and dehydrated." His eyes narrowed even further when the green haired man laughed softly, but a grin quickly replaced it before he laughed too. "So, are you ready? Or do you need to pack more stuff?" 

N shook his head as he called out his Archeops. "No, I am ready. I cannot wait to see Unova. After all, this place will be..." 

Touya nodded in understanding and smirked. "Alright. Adventure time it is, then." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touko bit her lower lip as she assessed the Pokédex entry of the young trainer in front of her. When it pinged, she smiled and handed his Pokédex back. "Good job. Maybe you can try to fish some water Pokémon next." The trainer nodded before walking out of the lab. A groan was heard next to her and Touko chuckled. "Come on, Bianca. It can't be that bad." 

Bianca buried her face further into her arms, causing the green beret on her blond hair to tip over. "If I knew Professor Juniper is a slave driver, I'd never work as her assistant. Never!" She groaned again before turning to her childhood friend with a pout. "And you got to say that because you got to do the field work, while I had to arrange and clip and arrange again these stupid papers! Ugh!" 

"Hey, I'm doing the paperwork too, you know," Touko defended. 

"Hmph." Bianca puffed out her cheeks. "That's because you're a good friend who won't let me wallow in my misery." 

Touko bumped their shoulders good-naturedly. "Misery loves company." She bit her lips again as she continued arranging the papers on the table. "We're going to have a guest tonight." 

"A guest?" 

She nodded. "Yup. Touya's friend." 

"Oooh," Bianca hooted. "Is it a guy? What does he look like?" 

"I don't know," Touko admitted. "Touya flew off to god-knows-where before I could ask him. But he did mention he's a nice guy. And weird," she added in afterthought. 

"Weird, huh? As in Bug Maniac weird or kind-of-like-you weird?" 

"Hey, I'm not weird!" 

"Yes, you are," Bianca grinned teasingly. "Every time Professor Juniper comes in with a Pokémon, you'll be the first one to rush over and 'ooh-ahh'-ing the Pokémon. I'm surprised you didn't end up being a Pokémon Maniac." 

She harrumphed at that but didn't offer any comment. The day dragged on slowly as the two tried to finish up the mountain of papers and filled up the data. Luckily, before they were bored to death, Professor Juniper brought a wild Patrat to be checked over. Touko fired a string of questions about the Pokémon and ignored Bianca who giggled at her enthusiasm. 

They exchanged goodbyes with the professor and then with each other when the sun almost set. Touko quickly showered, changed and helped her mother in the kitchen. Fifteen minutes had passed the usual dinner time and there was still no sign of her brother. Touko almost called him on her Xtransceiver when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and yanked the door opened. "Finally, you dolt! We've been waiting—oh." 

She stopped mid-sentence because the one on the door wasn't her brother, but a young man with long, soft green hair and a pair of surprised grey eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Carte Blanch**

_Pokémon Black/White © Nintendo_

_Carte Blanch © fhclause_

N stared curiously at the flustered young woman in front of him whose face was slowly turning red. An elbow casually rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Touya grinning widely, amused. "As always, your greetings never stop to amaze me, sister." 

Blue eyes flicked with a glare. "Touya!" she hissed accusingly. 

The said young man laughed at her and walked passed N to ruffle her hair. The hand was immediately slapped away. "Aww, Touko. Don't be so angry. Here, I bought you this." Touya smirked as he raised his arm, holding a heavy white plastic bag in his hand. "It's your favourite ice-cream. You like to eat them straight from the tub, right?" 

Touko knew what Touya was doing. The fact that he was dangling the plastic bag—with her favourite ice-cream in it, no less—as if daring her to snatch it and before that, ruffling her hair as if it was that of a bushy head of a Lillipup meant that Touya was deliberately treating her like a kid. To humiliate her further in front of the guest. 

Like all jerk of a big brother should. 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Touko discreetly stomped her foot on his, snatched the plastic bag when he doubled over in pain, spun on her heels and smiled innocently at the young, green-haired man who was blinking furiously, shocked as to what had happened in front of him. Touko tilted her head. "You must be N." 

N tensed when she suddenly addressed him. "Y-yes?" A quick glance at whimpering Touya and he cringed. _Is this… normal?_ He immediately brought his gaze back to the young woman in front of him as he suddenly remembered how some people in his circle—especially the ladies—were quickly offended when he wasn't paying attention to them. And seeing how…harsh the girl handled her _own_ brother, what was she going to do to him!? 

But she didn't seem to be upset and instead, extended her hand in greeting. "Great! I'm Touko." 

N perked up at the offered hand. Ah, a gesture he could reciprocate. "Nice to meet you, Touko. Touya mentioned you quite a lot." 

"Yeah, I bet," she muttered darkly. Without turning, she elbowed Touya's side, who was just straightening up. Another yelp of pain, and Touko's world just brightened up a little more. Their guest looked horrified and slightly alarmed, but Touko ignored that too. "Why don't we go to the dining room? Mom cooked a lot for you!" 

"Ah, but… Touya…" 

"He'll be fine," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Come on, or the food will get cold!" 

**.**

**.**

**.**

N couldn't stop laughing. This was definitely an unusual experience, but it was in no way unpleasant. In fact, he was having the most fun in his life! 

After he was introduced to the twin's mother, he was shown to his seat while they set up the table. He sat quietly, watching, until Touya—who finally recovered—nudged him and flicked his eyes towards the table. His host had protested when he stood up, but he convinced the older woman to give the cutlery for him to arrange—it was the only thing he was confident enough to do, even though he never did it himself. After all, wasn't the arrangement and the functions of each silver metals lining up beside the plates were one of the early lesson they pounded into his head since he was a child? 

The thank you he received startled him. It sounded so genuine that he could only manage a feeble nod in response. When they were all seated and said their gratitude for the food, the young woman—Touko—said something to her mother. N was expecting a reprimand, but he was surprised when her mother laughed and then asked Touya about the League, who complained about the erratic time the challengers like to have their Pokémon battle. 

N quietly observed, amazed at how easy the conversation flows. If it was his father at the head of the table, he would have stared at the offender with his one gimlet eye and flicked his wrist to one of the servants to 'escort' out whoever disrupted his dinner, even if that person was merely sneezing. N was so awed by the differences that he jumped in his seat when Touya kicked his foot under the table. A curious look and he realized that his host was asking him something and because he was still caught off guard, N blurted out whatever came to his mind. 

He wasn't sure if it was because of his answer—he didn't even remember what he said—or if it was because he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but Touko suddenly snorted before laughing behind her hand. It was quickly followed by Touya and a giggle from their mother and N, who was aware that they were laughing at him, weren't embarrassed or offended at _all_ , but instead, felt something bubbling in his chest before the bubble burst and he laughed too. 

The conversation picked up easily from there. The family always had a story to tell and even though N didn't offer much, he didn't feel left out. It was impossible to, because every story he heard from them ended up being a gag that he had to stop from putting food into his mouth, lest he sputtered it out. He brushed a spot of tear at the corner of his eyes for laughing too much at how Tepig, Touya's starter, accidentally burned his hair off the first time they had their battle. 

"So, N," Touko started, when the commotion around the table died down. "How was it; today? Have you found a place to live yet? That's what you guys were doing this whole day, right?" 

"Yes. I had fun going around Unova. There were so many wonderful places that I had a hard time choosing a renting place. But," N paused with a smile. "I think Nuvema is the best place, after all. Not just because it's near to Striaton City, but it is also so full of greenery and wild Pokémon; it's amazing! I have already arranged for the moving company to bring my things here tomorrow morning." 

"Yup, and I'm gonna help him tomorrow," Touya added. "He's moving to the house next to Cheren's, by the way." 

"Wonderful!" The twins' mother clasped her hand. "You're practically our neighbour now!" 

Touko tilted her head curiously. "Just now… what do you mean 'near to Striaton City'?" 

"Ah, I applied a job there recently and I got their reply a few days ago, so…" 

Touko perked up. "You mean, you're a teacher? At Striaton Trainers' School? That's great!" 

"You think so?" There was a tight smile on his face that Touko thought it was just the trick of the light. Before she could confirm it though, he brightened again. "But that is just an exaggeration. I am merely doing a part-time, as a tutor." 

"Yeah, right. This guy," Touya pointed an accusing thumb at N. "has a PhD in Mathematics _and_ Pokémon Psychology. He's _way_ too humble for his own good." 

"You have…a PhD in Pokémon Psychology? That's…that's amazing!" Touko gasped. "Wow, what I would do to have your brain right now…You must understand Pokémon a lot!" 

"Understand them?" 

Touko didn't understand why he stiffened at that. Did she say something wrong? She deflated a bit. "Um, yeah… Their behaviour, types, personality and such." She got confused even more when he sagged in relief and stared curiously as N sent a chiding look at the sniggering Touya beside him. 

"I live with and around a lot of Pokémon ever since I was a child," N started, looking back at her. "Thus, it was no big effort I made on my part. Merely a lucky outcome over my environmental upbringing. Pokémon are wonderful and mysterious creatures. They are also very powerful, but despite that, they… _love_ to cooperate with humans. They battle for them, getting hurt for them…" His grey eyes narrowed, and Touko had a feeling he wasn't really looking at her. "However, some people take Pokémon for granted and treat them badly. Which is why I applied a job at the trainer's school. I want to see it for myself, how trainers in Unova, especially the beginners, treat their Pokémon. To see if any of the Pokémon needed to be saved." 

This time, Touko was sure that the dark look on his face wasn't because of the trick of the light. Even Touya was uncharacteristically quiet and had a really serious look on his face. And Touya was never, never serious unless something really, really bad happened. Sure, she saw some beginners tend to overwork their Pokémon to the point of exhaustion, but they always learn their lesson to not hurt their Pokémon in such a way again. Heck, even she was guilty of this when she battled Cheren's Snivy with her Oshawott. She learned that Pokémon battles were not all fun and games like those TV shows liked to brag about and that Pokémon, no matter how powerful they were, had their weaknesses. 

Which was why, she stayed vigilant; always tried to figure out the type of Pokémon she battled and how strong they were. Which was why she always tried to escape from wild Pokémon encounters unless she wanted to capture them and then immediately send them to the Pokémon Centre. Which was why she tried to have every type of Pokémon around her belt, so the battle wouldn't drag out and tire her Pokémon. Which was why she gave her Pokémon leftovers or shell bell to hold, in case she wasn't fast enough to heal them during the battle. 

Which was why Touya hated battling with her, because while he was more offensive-based, Touko leaned more on defence. Offensive-based Pokémon usually could easily defeat those in defence if their Pokémon were strong and fast, but the twins set out on their journey together. Their Pokémon practically shared the same strength and speed and while Touko knew all Touya's Pokémon and vice versa, she used that knowledge to her advantage while Touya usually forgot to. 

So, whenever they battled, it literally turned out to be an endurance battle than anything because it would drag on with him pushing and her healing until one the twins conceded defeat. 

Really, Touya becoming the champion of Unova was all because Touko was more interested in discovering every single Pokémon and filling her Pokédex that she came to see Professor Juniper again after her battle with the eighth gym leader, Iris. She totally could defeat Touya if she wanted to. 

After she had some practice first. Her skills were getting rusty. 

And certainly after she dispelled the serious atmosphere around the table. It was getting awkward. 

Touko cleared her throat. "So, N. Where did you come from? I heard you weren't from Unova, but you never mention exactly where…" 

"Ah, actually, I—" 

"Shiro!" Touya suddenly interrupted, causing the heads around the table turned at his outburst. He coughed, regaining his composure. "N comes from a place called Shiro." 

Touko frowned. "Shiro? I've never heard of that place before." 

"Uh…it's a very small…and remote place. Somewhere behind the foot of a mountain. That's why you've never heard of it!" He grinned brightly at N. "Right? _N_?" 

The green haired man blinked slowly, before curving a small smile on his face. "Yes. Outsiders hardly visit the place." 

The frown on Touko's forehead deepened. First, that overly serious look and now with that blank look…Why did it feel like these two were hiding something? "What about your name? Your _full_ name. I mean, 'N' is just a nickname, right?" 

"That's—" 

"Come on, Touko," her brother started again. "Give the guy a break. This isn't an interrogation, ya know? 

"I wasn't interrogating him! It's a legit, curious question—" 

"Touko, dear," her mother cut off smoothly. "Perhaps we can hold the curiosity off for now? I'm sure our guest is pretty tired from his journey. Oh, come to think of it," she turned with a kind smile. "Where are you going to stay tonight, N? If you don't mind me asking?" 

He shook his head and smiled in return. "I was thinking of flying to Driftveil City tonight and stay in one of their hotels there." 

"Driftveil City? My, that's very far away! That won't do!" 

"Ma'am?" 

"How about staying for tonight? I'm sure Touya doesn't mind extra company," she suggested, followed quickly by an encouraging nod from her son. 

"Ah, but I do not want to bother…" 

"Nope! No bother at all," Touya said looping an arm around N's neck. "Come on, N! It'll be fun!" 

He stared bemusedly between his friend and his host. He was unaccustomed to such genuine kindness that he wasn't sure what to make of it. When his grey eyes landed on a pair of sky blue eyes sitting across him, he blinked, as if asking her if he was permitted to accept such good will—if she didn't mind him staying here for the night. All he received were raised eyebrows and a shrug, but that was all he needed and N smiled in relief. 

"Okay." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sound was louder than her usual wakeup call that Touko was flinched awake. She glanced at the window, but the usual Pidove wasn't there. She blinked absent-mindedly until she realized that it was still dark outside. She frowned and a quick look at the alarm clock showed her it was early in the morning. _Really_ early in the morning. 

_What the heck?_ A loud clang was heard downstairs, followed by a curse and Touko rolled her eyes. _Of course_. 

Huffing in annoyance, she climbed down the stairs. Lo and behold, there Touya was, with an angry frown on his face and a slice of toast between his teeth as he stuffed his Pokéballs into his bag with N standing beside him, holding a bunch of potions in his hands. Her mother was there too—it didn't surprise Touko; she was always awake early—buttering another piece of toast before putting it calmly on a plate in front of Touya, and then disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Why is there a challenger at this time!? It's freaking five in the morning. Five, damn it!" Touya snapped between bites as he took the potions in N's hand. "Seriously, the League need to regulate their operating hours. No one in their right mind should have a Pokémon battle at five in the morning! Or any freaking wee hours! Do you know that Shauntal had to fight this guy at three o'clock? They called me just now because the guy seems strong and he just defeated Grimsley. If this guy got through though, I'm gonna beat his ass over and over again until he regretted even defeating the first gym!" 

"Touya, the Pokémon—" 

"Shut up, I know." Touya pointed an accusing finger at N. "You know, if you just do something with the League's hours, this won't happen right now. So, it's all your fault and I'm blaming you and I don't care because I need to vent. But you know I'm doing this for you because you—" 

"Yes, I know," N smiled sheepishly. "I'll keep it in mind; about the hours." 

"You'd better," Touya grumbled as he took the other toast on the plate. As he did so, he spotted his sister on the stairs. "Touko! How long have you been there?" 

"Uh…just now. Are you going to the Pokémon League?" 

Touya's face immediately soured. "Yeah, seems like it." Then, his eyes suddenly widened. "Damn, I forgot! N, if I have to leave, I probably won't be able to help you move in later." 

N shook his head. "It is fine, my friend. I can do it myself." 

"No, you can't! You have a lot of stuff, don't you?" Touya brightened as he glanced up at his sister. "Hey, Touko. You're free this morning, right?" 

"Yeah. My shift won't start until late afternoon. Why?" 

"Can you help N settle in later? The guy totally needs help." 

"Oh, um…" 

"Touya, there's no need to—" 

"Welp! That's that then!" Touya chirped as he zipped his bag. "Mom, I'm gonna head out now!" 

"Be careful!" 

"See ya guys later!" With a speed of a Blitzle, Touya dashed out of the house and flew off. The twins' mother waved to the sky before closing the door. She inwardly smiled when she turned around, watching how her daughter kept on glancing unsurely at her guest who had his thumb under his chin in thoughtful manner, as if not knowing what to do next. 

"Touko," N finally broke the silence. "Despite what Touya said earlier, I really do think I'll be fine doing it myself. There's no need for you to bother yourself with it." 

This time, Touko frowned. "But I can help! I mean, you're our neighbour now! Well, not officially—yet—but still! If you're my neighbour, that means you're my friend too. And friends help each other!" 

"We're...friends?" 

"Yeah!" 

N stared at her before chuckling in surrender. "Okay." 

They flinched when they heard a soft laughter near the door, both forgotten that the twins' mother was still there. "Well, I'm glad you decided to help, Touko dear. But I think you need to clean up first before you do anything." 

Touko blinked, but when she glanced down, she let out a loud squeak before dashing back into her room. Her mother laughed again. "She's an adorable one, isn't she?" 

"Huh? Oh, um…" N glanced away, blushing. What was he doing, staring at a girl in her pyjamas!? Even though they were more decent than her day clothes she wore earlier, it was still very intimate to see someone else's in their night clothes, wasn't it? Especially if they were strangers. 

But she just claimed she was his friend, so it should be…half-alright? N grimaced. He needed to apologize later. 

The twins' mother stared, amused, as the green-haired man climbed up the stairs, back to Touya's room. She giggled quietly to herself when he finally closed the door. Well, now. She didn't have this much fun teasing someone since her late husband courted her. 

She wondered if it would lead to anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon. Never in my life would I ever thought of writing a Pokemon fanfiction. I've always thought the game as mindless fun, but Pokemon Black/White has always been my top favourite Pokemon game. One of the reasons, of course, being N.
> 
> Speaking of N, please be aware that this is an AU (alternate universe) fanfiction. It doesn't follow game-plot cannon, so his innocent, child-like mentality wouldn't be as apparent here as much as other Pokefics out there. The N here will be more like the N in Pokemon Black 2/White 2, who understand the world better, but still searching for himself, so to speak.  
> This is what Carte Blanch will try to explore; a caged bird that will have his first taste of freedom.
> 
> As for Touko and Touya, considering that I've never read the manga, or watch the anime anymore (not that I know if they ever appear in it), and the game's protagonists are literally silent, I will try to paint them as how I understand them from other fanfics, doujinshi and fanarts out there. Don't worry, I hate to butcher characters as much as you do.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please, kindly leave your review and/or thoughts.


End file.
